


Thanks

by Sneakyfox55



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Experimental Style, F/M, Implied Relationships, Open to Interpretation, could take place in the UTDC-verse if you squint, in which coherent writing does not exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneakyfox55/pseuds/Sneakyfox55
Summary: You say goodbye.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 9





	Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhh
> 
> it's currently 1:48 in the morning as i'm posting this :)
> 
> it's a mess but for some reason it suffices anyway sort of :))

There'd been a time where you would have second-guessed your current decision. In fact, you might've second-guessed _everything_. A distant part of you is still doing that, but...

There's no use _now_ , is there?

You've been there, done that.

It's time to go.

*** * ***

Maybe you should have said a direct goodbye, thinking back on it. Perhaps it would have been easier for the both of you—you're not sure _how_ , but certainly it would have been better than this.

You can't take that back.

A lot of the things you've done, you just _can't take back_.

And it _hurts_.

It hurts so badly sometimes; could that be the true reason for your doing this? You left simply because it hurt?

Wouldn't that be contradictory?

Isn't love about making sacrifices—about _hurting_ when you _have_ _to_ , so the pain is only yours to bear. That's what you set out to do in the first place. You thought you had, anyway.

You thought about this a _lot_. Maybe you should have hurt more—maybe this is wrong.

And yet, if you'd _stayed_...

...

You _want_ to say you're doing the right thing. Not for you, for him.

. . .

But you're not sure anymore.

*** * ***

Once in a while, you wonder how he's doing.

You wonder if he's improved, even without you—you wonder if he's doing better without you.

In any other case, that might be a depressing consideration. Perhaps, in the past, you might have been a bit bitter.

...But, you don't mind it now.

If it is the case, that’s a good thing—that he’s better.

You want him to be happy. Even if it's without you.

Even if you're gone, you don't want it to mean anything—you want this to be a _good_ thing for _him_ , you want him to continue, and to live, and to be the best person (or skeleton) he can be.

You hope your friends are happy too. You hope he's spending time with them, and he can open up more, be _honest_ more with them. You hope he finally lets himself have something _good_ , for once, because he deserves that more than _anything_.

You really, _truly_ hope he's happy,

because he made you happy.

So maybe this is your thanks to him, above all else. Just a fraction of giving back what he's given to you. It's not nearly enough, but it will have to do.

Your only regret is you didn't say that to his face. He should have heard it directly from you.

He should know.

And you'll say it now; even if he can't see it, or hear it, or feel it.

Truly,

_Thank you, Sans._

For everything.


End file.
